


Just a moment

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Monwinn first kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Лишь мгновение](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548230) by [fandomDCCW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDCCW/pseuds/fandomDCCW)



> Anonymous asked:  
> Monwinn first kiss *___*

Mon-el had Winn on his ass.

Literally.

Winn insisted on training with Mon-el and even though nearly everyone said how bad a idea that was, Mon-el insisted that they do. Winn would need the training.

“Let me up.” Winn groans. His back hurts and he’s probaly going to have a few bruises come morning. He extends a hand and Mon-el takes it, hoisting him up as though he weighed nothing.

“You did good Winn.” Mon-el grins. The two walk towards the bench and sit.

“I feel like crap.”

“That’s a good thing right?”

Winn shakes his head. “No. It means I’m going to be sore for the next few days and in a lot of pain.”

Winn smiles, before Winn knows it he’s being kissed. By Mon-el.

“What?”

“I saw on television that kissing makes people feel better. If you want I can kiss all the parts that hurt you?”

And if Winn hadn’t seen the glint in his eyes he would have thought he was kidding. But he wasn’t.

“Okay.”


End file.
